<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rest For the Wicked by galacticmistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567235">No Rest For the Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake'>galacticmistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Gen, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long night leads into a stressful and painful day.</p><p>(Febuwhump Day 19: Sleep Deprivation)</p><p>(Modern setting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Rest For the Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: sleep deprivation, chronic pain, broken bones, drunkenness mention, workplace mismanagement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next day brought on nothing but exhaustion for George. Not only did he not sleep due to the pain in his ribs, but he also had to tend as best as he could to his band mates, who were drunk off their asses. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As such, he found himself slugging through the entirety of the journey to the airport. Normally, he would be eager to see the sights of the various cities of America, but somehow, nothing about Albuquerque, or even another festival for that matter, seemed to excite George like it used to. Maybe that was just the exhaustion talking, but he wasn’t too sure.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The band somehow made it to their gate, and George couldn’t wait to just get on the plane and get some much-needed sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However, they had arrived just in time for first-class boarding, so any thought of rest was thrown out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Luckily, they were able to get on and settled with little fuss, so they all seemed hopeful to be able to decompress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Somehow, it was all just too much. George’s senses seemed to be in extreme overdrive, and he couldn’t manage to calm himself down enough to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked over at his band mates, who were conked out and fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If George looked too long, he would start to wish he was hungover as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Would you like anything to drink?” A flight attendant asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George shook himself out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...just a black coffee, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The flight attendant nodded and made her way down the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George closed his eyes, hopeful that something would click, and that he would fall asleep. He was, however, awoken by the familiar smell of black coffee. He sighed and sipped the cup slowly, hoping for some sort of adrenaline spike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A couple of hours later, the 4 musicians and their managers piled into a rental car and began to make their way to the festival. George looked out the window, again hopeful that the sights from a fast-moving vehicle would lull him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Hazza. Are you looking forward to later tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...what’s happening later tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That huge party? Like, everyone we know is going to be there! It’s gonna rock!” John yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll think about it. But I might need to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alone? Is something on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, not really. I just need some clarity. Being around people fogs me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George just kept looking out the window and ignored John’s ramblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>====================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>By the time they actually got to the festival, George was dead exhausted and honestly unsure of how the day would go. He stumbled through the crowds, careful not to catch anyone on his crutches.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once they actually got to their area, there were multiple people all ready to actually prep the musicians for their set. Some had dense, heavy makeup brushes with too much powder; one lady in particular nearly choked George with his own tie out of pure carelessness, which caused him to fall straight onto the lady’s foot.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Get up!” The lady yelled impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Actually, do you think I could sit down during this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No. There's too much to do, and too little time. Besides, you might fall asleep. And your manager will have my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George reluctantly stood up and allowed the other assistants to make him up and fuss with his hair. By the time everyone was ready to go backstage, George was even more exhausted, and the stress of standing for so long was beginning to take its toll.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Woah, hey, easy there.” Ringo whispered. “Up against the wall, come on. Can’t have you falling on anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George leaned against the wall of the tent. The lightheadedness hadn’t gone away one bit, but they were up next, so he couldn’t afford to cause any accidents.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey!” Brian yelled. “You’re up next!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Luckily, the show went better than expected, and there were no surprises with the hotel suite.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George flopped down onto his bed, basking in the softness of the memory foam mattress and nearly allowing himself to be swallowed by the blankets. Ringo couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on. Let me get you comfortable. It won’t take long.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ringo moved the blankets, and George allowed himself to be enveloped in the fluffiness of the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They’re so soft...” George muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sure they are. You get some sleep, Hazza. You need it badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George nodded and curled up in the blankets, falling asleep not too long after. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ringo made sure to turn off the lights and close the door as he left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>